Sensitive
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Bayangkan jika Maknae BTS yang terkenal sulit untuk dibangunkan dapat dengan mudah terbangun hanya karena usapan pada kepalanya. Andai, saja... V saja bingung saat Jung Kook mudah terbangun akibat suara dan pergerakan kecil semalam. Berharap saja semoga Maknae nakal itu melakukan itu seterusnya./Yaoi FanFic! VKook/DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Sensitive**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Ficlet, Drabble, T**

 **Genre: Drama, Tragedy**

 **Cast:**

 **-Kim Tae Hyung a.k.a V (BTS)**

 **-Jeon Jung Kook (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Ending ancur jg bikin greget bwt kalian pengen bakar Shi, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: VKook, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Sebenernya ini bikinnya wkt Jung Kook ultah. Tp karna Shi blm mau comeback jd Shi tunda publikasinya. Kan gk enak, Shi cm muncul bawa ini doank trs tiba-tiba ngilang lgi. Kkk~**

 **Idenya dari sifat Shi yg emg klo tdr sensitif bgt. Suara dikit, bgn... Suara dikit, bgn... Kecuali klo lgi capek2nya. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Semua lelah. Iya, seluruh member juga lelah. Shi tahu itu. A.R.M.Y. tahu itu. Itulah kenapa sekarang, ruang tengah, ruang tamu, bahkan kamar mandi dan dapur yang biasanya diisi oleh member terutama dapur oleh Jin sudah kosong di pukul 1 dini hari ini.

CLEK!

Nah, siapa itu? Oh, itu V! Biasa... ritual jalan-jalan anehnya. Padahal sekarang sudah dini hari.

V begitu terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya di tuang tengah. Oh, ternyata ruang tengah tidak benar-benar kosong! V menghampiri seonggok daging bertulang yang tengah tertidur -sepertinya agak menggeliat kecil dengan suara yang ditimbulkan V- dengan posisi duduk di atas karpet dan bersandar pada sofa.

"Tidak ada yang memindahkan Kookkie ke kamar?" monolognya menatap Jung Kook si golden Maknae yang sepertinya agak terganggu dengan kehadiran kekasihnya sendiri.

V berinisiatif menggendong Jung Kook ke kamar RapKook. Saat ancang-ancang akan menggendong, Jung Kook mengerang terganggu. V agak bingung dengan itu. Tumben sekali Jung Kook sangat sensitif saat tidur.

V mulai melangkah ke kamar sang Maknae dan Leader. Kali ini Jung Kook membuka setengah dari mata penuhnya. V hampir saja menjatuhkan kekasihnya sendiri saking terkejutnya.

"V Hyung~" lirih Jung Kook dengan suara serak. "Berisik." V terdiam sementara Jung Kook menutup matanya lagi membuat V menghembuskan nafas lega, mungkin Jung Kook hanya mengigau.

V meletakan Jung Kook di kasur si Maknae. Jung Kook kembali membuka matanya yang ntah kenapa terlihat sayu di mata V. V mengusap surai hitam legam Maknae BTS itu dengan lembut, lalu mencium kening Jung Kook. Syukurlah Jung Kook tidak sakit. Jadi, kenapa Jung Kook mudah sekali terbangun malam ini?

"V Hyung?" panggil Jung Kook lirih.

"Hmm?" V menatap Jung Kook yang setengah sadar itu. "Tidurlah lagi. Jaljayo, Kookkie~"

Jung Kook tak menjawab. Ia langsung menutup matanya lagi dan dengkuran halus terdengar di telinga V. V tersenyum simpul, setelah membenahi selimut di tubuh Jung Kook, ia keluar dari kamar si Maknae dan Leader itu.

* * *

V memandang malas namja yang dikenal sulit untuk bangun itu. Tapi ia tetap pasrah berjalan mendekati ranjang seseorang yang semalam ia gendong kemari.

"Kookkie~" panggil V sembari mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya itu pelan. Sedikit atau bahkan 0 kemungkinan Jung Kook akan terbangun. Kecuali saat tadi malam yang ntah kenapa Jung Kook sangat sensitif.

Jung Kook menggeliat tak nyaman, V agak terkejut dengan itu. Tapi V juga lelah jika harus mengeluarkan banyak tenaga dan pikiran hanya untuk membangunkan kekasih tukang tidurnya. Jadi V mencoba dengan cara yang amat sangat lembut. Mengusapi surainya pelan. Nah, bahkan ia malas untuk memanggil nama kekasihnya untuk bangun. Beberapa detik kemudian, -ajaibnya- mata Jung Kook terbuka perlahan dan mengerjap, disertai tangan yang mengucek mata kelinci Jung Kook. V terdiam terkejut, mengerjap tak yakin.

"Ugh~ V Hyung." lirih Jung Kook seraya duduk di atas ranjangnya. Katakan ini hanya mimpinya V. Atau... bantah V agar tidak mengagumi dirinya memiliki kekuatan sihir. Demi apapun, dia hanya mengusap surai kekasihnya dengan lembut dan itu bisa membangunkan tukang tidur di BTS? APA?! "Hyung, gwaenchana?"

"E-Eh? N-Nan gwaenchanayo. Ireona, Kookkie. Sudah pagi. Kami tunggu kau di meja makan." setelah tersadar dan mengatakan itu ia segera pergi dan hanya melihat anggukan kecil Jung Kook, ini benar-benar aneh.

Yah~ Semoga saja seorang Jeon Jung Kook memang bisa berubah seperti ini, seharusnya.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Dunia kiamat kli, Jung Kook kyk gni. :g ah, review please... ^^**


End file.
